


Cracked

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Prompt: "Instead of Wyatt coming to sit near Lucy by the end of 2x10, Flynn gets there first."





	Cracked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leafenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafenclaw/gifts).



He sat down and offered her a dark green bottle that caught her eyes. The cork had already been forced up.  
Lucy accepted and took a sip of the wine before handing it back to him. “We need more vodka” she muttered.  
“I know” he whispered back, eyes studying her face for a moment. “I’m sorry”  
“Me too” she then gave him a bitter smile. “Emma escaped,” her voice was cracking. “to add insult to injury, I let her escape”  
“Don’t do that?” he said. “It’s not your fault”  
“Jiya will hate us for… I don’t even know how long and she has the right to”  
“Lucy, you went back to save your friend. Rufus would have done it all again if it meant getting Jiya home and you know it” he faced the floor. “I didn’t know him well, but I knew enough”  
A moment lingered.  
Lucy turned her head to him. “You never said why you were here, never answered the question”  
Flynn observed his hands, lost in thought. “I didn’t, did I?”  
“No” a pause, her attention on his lips for a beat. “Do I know the answer?”  
“Probably”  
The words were out on the air, hanging between them, Lucy nodded then breaking the tension. “I can’t deal with this right now”  
“I know”  
“But I want you to stay” her voice sounded stronger than she felt. “I know it’s selfish, but…”  
Garcia turned, touched her cheek and kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay”  
She held his arm, held him back. He felt a tremor and allowed her to mourn silently against his chest.  
It stopped as suddenly as it began, yet she remained there.  
Then papers flew and they turned.  
A new Lifeboat had arrived.


End file.
